


Hydra's New Weapon

by MakBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, HYDRA has the reader, HYDRA training, Reader Has Powers, Reader is a Weapon, Reader worked for sheild, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romanian, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, snowy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: Reader has been working with the Avengers for a long time, before finally going off on a mission with Steve and Natasha. She is captured by HYDRA agents and created to be their new weapon to fight alongside Bucky Barnes. As they go through the painful journey of being a weapon for HYDRA you two develop a love for each other until the Avengers finally find you. Not understanding your relationship with him HYDRA decides to kill you off and only work with Bucky from there on out. Before they can complete the task you and Bucky break out after he rescues you and find your way back to Avengers tower to see some new changes in the team and you and Bucky go through the process of Remembering your life as well as trying to live it.





	1. Introduction to forever

**Author's Note:**

> All Translations shall be at the bottom of the page! ENJOY

You felt yourself going limp in the officers arms as they carried you to some random ward in a HYDRA base somewhere in Romania. The snow was melting as it came into contact with your hot skin. Hearing a deep scream of pain was the last thing you could remember. You could see blood was covering your bare legs and your mind went dark as you lost consciousness. The dark screams echoed in your mind through your dreams.   
(One week later)  
Waking up in a soft bed you saw that your right arm and left leg had been changed the scars were still fresh and raw, you reached out to gently touch them but your hand was to weak to move. Several I.V’s were in your other arm and some form of blue liquid was being transported to your bloodstream. Your glowing purple stone was damaged a bit but still in place for which you were grateful. Your head was still fuzzy but in the distance you saw five different bodies moving fast, fighting with a black clad figure in the middle of them all. The middle figure fought everyone off as he took out a gun and shot them all after they were all down.   
“Maybe our newest one will be a challenge.” A rough hand grazed your face and you leaned into it as you passed back into a dream cycle.   
(THREE MONTHS AGO)  
Beads of sweat dropped off of your forehead while you wrapped yourself around Steve’s neck and forced him down to the mat. Steve gripped your wrists as he flipped you up and underneath him, causing you to tap out of the match.   
“Well look who still can’t beat the man of time.” Natasha’s voice was light with laughter while Steve helped you up. Grabbing your water and drinking fast as Natasha warmed up for her round with you.   
“You sure you don’t want more of a break in between us?” Steve gripped your showing shoulders and gave you a soft smile. You quickly took this as an opportunity to flip him over your shoulders laying him flat on the ground in front of you on his back. You gave him a flirty wink and walked over to where Natasha was standing waiting for you.   
“Ready when you are.” You velcroed your gloves on and started looking for her weak points, Natasha lunged forward and hit your wrist which you blocked and took her down to the ground with your leg. Her short cherry hair bounced behind her as you gripped to her ankle and she lifted herself above your shoulders and brought you down to meet the mat, the same move you attempted to use on Steve. Focusing on your target you moved to the corner of the mat and wiped some spit off of your bottom lip.   
“Go ahead, fair fight, use your powers.” Natasha gave you a second to focus on her as a target and you rushed your hand up to the ceiling and blasted Natasha with a purple force pushing her into the wooden floor.   
“Woah there Fire-top, Don’t hurt the Russian spy now.” Tony downed the rest of his drink while you smirked at him  
“She’s fine. What’s the point of having the powers if I can’t use them?” You always had to defend yourself against Tony. He was always laughing and making fun of you.   
“Honey if you want a real challenge let me strap on a suit and we go outside and fight.” Tony climbed into the ring and you laughed at his offer.   
“Don’t tease me with a good time of hurting that pretty face.” Tony gripped your wrist and gave you a rough stare.   
“Fury wants us to before you go off on this mission to Romania. Final testing.” You and Tony prepared to fight as…  
(NOW)  
As your dream ended you gripped the cold ground, your only light was a little coming from your chest. You heard your new metal fingers clicking against the wall as you stood for balance. A little slit of light shone through the door and you saw a shadow in the middle of it.   
“Gata soldat…” The man’s voice was warm yet controlling and after he uttered those words something kicked into you. As you navigate your way through the dark room you felt as if you were trapped in a cage even though you were moving around and talking? Was that your voice you were hearing?   
“Sunteți gata să vă conformați.” Your voice was low and you couldn’t even recognize it. The feeling of warm cloth going over your skin made you melt into a warmth you thought you would never feel again. You tried to sit down in your warm clothes but it was like your body wasn’t your own. Walking outside you saw snowy covered hills and some had fallen on the walkways. The guard’s were circling you, two in front, two in back. You tried to plan out an escape route by going through the woods and you should hit a town sooner or later. As you tried to move your legs to follow your path all of a sudden you turned into another room. Warm and smelling like sweet honey with a mixture of musk. Your eyes widened as you stopped in front of the same black clad figure you remember from the hospital bed. His merciless dark midnight blue eyes shone behind the medium length dark brown hair and his glimmering arm that matched your own.   
“Bine ai venit pe noul tău soldier de iarnă.” You nodded towards him as he circled you like a vulture ready to kill and eat his prey.   
“Dacă intenționați să fiți lângă mine, trebuie să știți cum să vă apărați.” You stood still as he darted his leg around your ankle and you fell to the floor. Something inside overtook you and your powers were attacking him and demolishing his arm. Yelling in anger he backed away from you and you stopped all of a sudden. They took him away as you continued to stand there as HYDRA’S new weapon.   
“Vino să-ți arăt unde vei dormi” You followed to older man in a suit as you quickly turned corners and saw a small room with one huge area opening up to connect with the Winter Soldier's room. He was lying there getting a new arm switched into him from the one you had destroyed. As you sat down on your bed you laid back and your eyes drifted shut.  
(28 years ago)  
Screams echoed down an empty hallway while the lights had lost their power due to the sheer force of you mother going through the pain and stress she was under. Your father coaching her as she pushed and fought to get through this labor. Your mother was from Vanaheim and traveled to Midgard after she got banished because of her powers. Only your mother and Father were left in the hospital room. He was a doctor so he knew what to do except for how to save your mother. She screamed and more lights went out as your head appeared. A purple orb covered your mother’s body as she pushed you out and collapsed into the purple. In the next brief seconds your mother turned to dust and vanished from existence. Your father raised and took care of you from that moment on. At the age of three you developed the same mark your mother had in the center of your chest which controlled your powers. It was strong and stone like but also held a bright light within you. Finding the Avengers years later was a blessing and they took you in under their wing teaching you how to properly use your powers.


	2. Is that  threat?

You woke up to a tight cold hand around your throat and Bucky staring you down.   
“Good you are finally awake” He released you as you crumpled to the floor of your room.   
“What the fuck was that for?” You held up your hand, attempting to use your powers on him before he gripped your wrist and pulled you so close to him you could feel a few pricks of his stubble. He smelled of honey and wet metal, his breath was heavy on your lips as you didn’t break eye contact.   
“I know you…” Your voice was mousey as you tried to sound tough. “You are..”   
He stopped you mid-sentence.   
“Winter Soldier. HYDRA’S weapon, just like you are now. I don’t understand why they brought you here but you can be of some use possibly.” He released you and you knocked him over using a flick of your finger. He quickly stood up and pinned you to the wall. Smirking up at him you heard a low possessive like growl come from his throat.   
“If you are working with me, then I am the boss. Not you...understood?” You nodded your head and he released going back into the room your two rooms shared. The heat that had pooled between your legs was unbearable. There was such an attraction that you had never felt before as you watched him and remember how rough and controlling yet passionate his hand felt around your throat. You knew you must get him in that position again. You felt your stomach turning in on itself and you had to find some food. Going out to the main room you watched as Bucky kept one eyes on you.   
“Where’s the food?” Silence answered you back as you pilfered through the shelves, finding dishes and cups you figured it had to be somewhere.   
“Hello?! I know you hear me!” Stomping over to where Bucky was reading a book on the couch while he sipped some coffee. Bucky ignored you causing more anger to rush through you. Rushing over to jump over the couch to straddle him he looked at you with a murderous stare as your flesh hand was sizzling with purple power..   
“I’ll ask again…Where is the food?” He quickly threw you off of him and pointed to some guards standing by a doorway.   
“ Food...there.” He patted your head and went to lock himself in his room. You approached the guards hastily and they quickly turned towards you.   
“Bună dimineața. Ți-e foame?” One of the guards went off to grab a plate while you watched the other. Handing you a small plate with food on it they opened a box and slid it towards you. Taking the plate you glared at them as you grabbed something to eat with.   
“What is this garbage?” You sniffed the bowl as Bucky came out to refill his mug  
“Iahnie cu ciolan. Beans and Meat.Enjoy it you will be eating it enough.” Your nose scrunched as you took a spoonful. Being locked up with the Winter Soldier was dangerous enough to convince you that you had to keep your strength, which meant eating what they feed you. As you ate you surveyed the room. Bucky had his dark grey concrete room just like your own. Three solid walls with a clear glass opening up to the large living area surrounded with books and exercise equipment. The two guards seemed to always be there, watching the two of you. You finished your food and placed the bowl in the sink. You looked through the books and rolled your eyes at the lack of interest you had in them. You noticed Bucky had stayed out in the main room to watch you explore the new surroundings. The punching bag had been badly used as well as a styrofoam kicking body. They each had cuts in them as well as a few missing chunks.   
“Someone needs to find a better release…” You smirked your eyes at Bucky who had made his way to lean on a pillar which was also cracked from his own workouts.   
“They like us to keep in shape.” He clicked his metal fingers against a few sheet of paper hanging on a wall.   
“They have a camera, Do these workouts each day at each time and you won’t be getting a beating from them or myself later.” He stepped onto the scale in the back corner and marked it on a page.   
“Even weight? I’ll run when I want to.” Rolling your eyes you made your way past the papers not even glancing at them. Bucky quickly grabbed the back of your neck and forced your eyes towards the papers.   
“I would prefer not to bash your pretty face in, Doll. But if you don’t follow the rules I won’t have a choice. Each day we fight our hardest and then come back to this area till the next day.” Bucky released your neck and pushed you towards your little room. You huffed away from him and explored your area a little more. There was a small table with a light, a little red chair with a few books behind it. There was a small door which opened to a closest full of wearable clothes, that all unfortunately showed off her new appendages. Rows of gloves and a section for workout clothes and punching gloves with a few pairs of shoes. You decided to show off a little bit and have some fun with Bucky while he worked out. Picking out a small blood red sports bra aired with a pair of black shorts that hugged your ass. Tennis shoes slipped on your feet and you smiled as you pulled back your hair to hang down the center of your back. Your purple gem was brightly glowing from your chest and you smiled brightly. Coming back into the room and clearing started stretching where Bucky could see you. Raising your foot up in the air you pointed it high and straight as you bent your arms down to reach the metal foot on the ground. You made a quickly move and landed on your stomach reaching out in front of you while your legs were split to your sides. You relaxed your head down and found yourself being pushed into the air by Bucky’s hand.   
“Dacă încerci să mă tachinezi, trebuie să faci mai bine decât asta.” Bucky had you pinned against his chest and you breathed in heavily.   
“Pot să fac mult mai bine decât asta, trebuie doar să mă lase să merg mai întâi?” Your eyes flirted with his stern ones and he set you down on the floor. “  
Deci vrei un spectacol de la mine…” Reaching up to kiss his cheek you quickly tried to vanish behind a pillar that was out of his sight.   
“Când va veni timpul să luptăm, te voi distruge” Bucky went back to his running as you giggled and laughed at him.   
“Este o amenințare sau o promisiune, soldat?” Winking at him you practiced on your own time and watched as Bucky kept having long glances at you. After you and Bucky had finished working out three soldiers came by to make sure you two had changed and were ready to fight. Leading you down a hallway to a wide room with structures and an audience above you smiled, ready to kick his ass like last time. As you watched Bucky’s eyes fad from the awake state to controlled you felt ready, not knowing that you were about to be put in the same state. You had both been locked into your murderous state and blocked each other's hits perfectly. Anything Bucky threw at you, you threw back. You had resisted however from using your powers from what happened to his arm last time. Every punch he came at you with you blocked either with your arm or leg. It was like a special dance between you two. You could feel your power heating up inside of you and your fingers began crackling with the power. You forced your hand up to the air feeling it pulse through your entire body. One single burst of energy came out of your chest and hit the ceiling making it crack and fall. You fell to the ground and ran your fingers over your scars. Your brain hurt and you felt an immense pain covering your body in a split second you were screaming at the top of your lungs in pain. Being carried off by two HYDRA soldiers you saw Bucky pounding on a glass door trying to see if you were okay before the pain took control. Feeling a prick in your arm you quickly jolted up and saw everyone staring at you.   
“Wipe her.” They slipped a rubber mouthguard into your mouth that tasted like slight whiskey and scrumptious honeycombs. Feeling the prick of a thousand needles you bit down and felt screams erupting from your throat. Seeing a purple orb you tried to calm yourself down but felt even more pain as your mother’s memory faded away and soon so did Steve and Natasha. Your training with them, the last fight with Tony all gone. Your mind got filled with new memories of Training with Bucky and killing people you had never seen before. Your mind gave out as new memories continued to flood them. The last image you could remember seeing was Bucky’s face presse hard into your own as he kissed you. You don’t remember kissing Bucky but that was a new favorite memory you would keep forever.  
(A few hours later)  
You felt a solid mass wrapped around you on a bed and snuggled into the hold. You didn’t care who or what it was that was holding you, you were just glad something was. They hurt you and took away your life. Even after the months or weeks they kept you here. Experimenting on you and changing your body to fit their weaponization ideals. It pushed you to the brink and you clenched your fist. You felt a grasp full of hair and smiled. The scent that was surrounding you calmed your nerves and you were content.   
“I know it hurt, I’m sorry.” A familiar voice whispered into your ear and you jolted up.   
“How would you know? You are their most precious weapon, they would NEVER do that same shit to you.” Pushing him off of you, Bucky pulled up the back of his shirt and you saw millions of scars from where needles had repeatedly punctured his skin day after day because he was so resistant. You were mad at them, but there was nothing you could do. They were locking your true self behind a wall and you couldn’t stop it no matter what. Bucky pet your hair down before you felt him being brutally torn away from you. You quickly stood up and watched as foure HYDRA agents dragged him down a hallway. A few moments later you heard his screams and blocked them out of your mind. Pretending you were asleep when they brought Bucky back was the safest thing to do until nightfall when no guards would be at the door. You saw Bucky fly down on his bed lifelessly and look over at you.   
(Some hours later)  
You carefully focused on the solid wall and put Bucky’s room in your mind. Just imagining his room you kept focusing on being there on the bed where he was sitting in his chair. He was asleep, you weren’t ready for him to see the extent of your powers. Feeling a flash go up your body you opened your eyes and saw a sleeping Bucky next to you. Carefully walking up to him you grabbed his book and sat it down on the little table next to him.   
“Buck…” You don’t know why you stopped there but it felt right and it got his attention immediately. You held his tired face in your hands as you helped him into the bed, feeling his arm wrap around your waist he pulled you into a deep cuddle and pushed you against the wall. Pinning you between himself and the wall you felt extreme comfort. Your nerves were fully relaxed and his smell enveloped you. It was easy to fall asleep with the feeling of his warm breaths outlining you bare neck, and his strong body against you. His fingers were tracing circles along your bare upper leg and you smiled as you faded off into sleep together. Both of you had been wiped clean and filled with fake love and memories of eachother. This would only get worse from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bună dimineața. Ți-e foame--- Good Morning, Are you hungry?  
> Iahnie cu ciolan--- meat and Beans  
> Dacă încerci să mă tachinezi, trebuie să faci mai bine decât asta---If you try to tease me, you have to do better than that  
> Pot să fac mult mai bine decât asta, trebuie doar să mă lase să merg mai întâi---I can do a lot better than that, just let me go first  
> Deci vrei un spectacol de la mine…--- So you do want a show from me  
> Când va veni timpul să luptăm, te voi distruge---When the time comes to fight, I will destroy you  
> Este o amenințare sau o promisiune, soldat?---Is it a threat or a promise, soldier?

**Author's Note:**

> Gata soldat…--- Ready soldier...
> 
> Sunteți gata să vă conformați--- Ready to conform
> 
> Bine ai venit pe noul tău soldier de iarnă--- Welcome the new Winter Solider
> 
> Dacă intenționați să fiți lângă mine, trebuie să știți cum să vă apărați--- If you intend to be near me, you need to know how to defend yourself
> 
>  
> 
> Vino să-ți arăt unde vei dormi--- Come let me show you where you will sleep


End file.
